Agricultural herbicides and pesticides are often contained and distributed to farm operators within small two to three gallon plastic jugs or canisters. In order for such chemicals to be dispensed over crops or crop ground by farm equipment such an agricultural sprayer having a chemical tank, fluids within such small containers are typically manually poured one-by-one by the farm operator into such tank. Such manual pouring process is typically laborious and is time consuming. Following such manual one-by-one pouring of the small chemical containers, additional task steps of triple rinsing the containers must be further performed in a further laborious and time consuming manner.
The instant inventive assembly for chemical container purging and rinsing apparatus incorporates specialized frame mounted mechanisms which operate in the manner of a press brake machine for automation of the steps described above, advantageously resulting in time and labor savings.